Semusim Panas
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Berpisah itu sederhana sekaligus lucu. [#SasuSaiLIFE: Tanda Tanya]


**Semusim Panas**

 **Disklaimer:** Naruto merupakan properti sah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.

 **Peringatan:** Kemungkinan besar lepas karakter dan detail-detail yang ada sengaja dimasukkan untuk mendukung jalannya cerita. AU.

Dipersembahkan untuk #SasuSaiLIFE

Kesamaan ide harap maklum.

* * *

Ada bau khas teh lavendel yang baru selesai diseduh. Ada bau pagi hari yang hangat ketika matahari baru saja menyembul, mengintip di ujung langit yang entah seberapa jauhnya.

 _Dan ada baunya yang menyisa di setiap sudut-sudut rumah._

Secangkir teh lavendel diletakkan di atas meja. Ada secangkir lagi yang diletakkan kemudian. Cangkir kosong yang sedingin nuansa musim yang penuh salju. Tapi ini musim panas. Seharusnya tidak ada dingin yang menyisa.

Sepasang matanya bergerak menjauh, menelan sehamparan laut biru yang berisik. Lalu ia menemukan selarik langit biru yang cerah, seperti musim panas sebelumnya. Ia menikmati semua biru itu. Biru yang tenang dan menggelora di bawah semusim panas yang membuatnya tersesat.

Secangkir teh lavendel yang masih penuh diraih, disesap hati-hati. Aromanya selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang—ah, tidak. Tidak seberhasil aroma milik _dia._

Diletakkannya kembali cangkir teh lavendel yang isinya tinggal separuh. Diam-diam diperhatikannya sebayang wajah yang terpantul samar dalam air teh yang beriak itu. Ada satu bagian yang hilang. Satu bagian besar yang membuat semusim panas terasa dingin.

Satu bagian yang dibiarkan luka dan terbuka ketika sepasang kaki lain melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak yang sempit itu.

 **.**

"Kopi?"

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih."

Sasuke meneliti lemari dapurnya, berharap menemukan sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalau teh?" Tangannya mengaduk-aduk isi lemari lagi. "Lavendel. Teh lavendel saja, ya, bagaimana?"

Lalu tawa yang ringan, yang sangat mudah hilang dimakan angin, tercipta begitu saja. "Teh dan musim panas. Terdengar buruk sekali, Sasuke."

Tapi Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melirik Sai lewat sudut mata, "Apa salahnya?" Itu jelas sekali salah. Sasuke bisa melihat Sai yang nyaris memberi protes, tapi Sasuke menyambar dengan cepat. "Toh kau sedang sakit."

"Benar, sakit." Sai mendudukkan diri di kursi yang diletakkan di sudut dapur—agak jauh dari Sasuke yang masih mengaduk-aduk lemari. "Sakit, musim panas, dan teh. Aku curiga akan ada percobaan pembunuhan?"

Sasuke menutup lemari. Benar-benar serius menyeduh teh lavendel. Dua cangkir. Sasuke menyeduh dua cangkir teh lavendel dengan santainya. "Oh, ya? Aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya. Tidak, Sai."

"Siapa tahu." Sai menjawab sembari melangkahkan kaki, mengekori Sasuke yang membawa dua cangkir teh lavendel meinggalkan dapur.

Sasuke memilih tempat yang tepat—panas dan terlalu banyak angin. Sai nyaris memprotes kalau saja Sasuke tidak segera memberikan sebentuk senyum hangat dan mempersilakannya duduk dengan secangkir teh lavendel yang telah menunggu di atas meja kecil. Kali ini Sai menyerah. Dia akan menuruti kemauan Sasuke itu.

"Biasanya kau suka," komentar Sasuke begitu tahu Sai hanya diam saja sembari menutupi kepala dengan kedua tangan. "Lihat, lautnya biru, cuaca cerah, banyak angin. Kau biasanya selalu suka—"

"Tapi bukan yang seperti ini. Aku sakit, ini terlalu panas, dan teh!"

Tawa kecil terbit. Sasuke menyesap tehnya sedikit. "Maaf. Apa kau mau—"

"Tidak apa-apa," sambar Sai cepat. Ia meraih secangkir teh lavendel dan menyesapnya. Ia panas luar dalam, tapi diam saja. Toh bagaimanapun juga Sasuke sudah membuatkannya teh dengan senang hati—walau Sai tahu Sasuke tidak akan marah meski Sai tidak meminum teh itu sama sekali.

Lalu hening yang panjang. Yang mengisi hanya debur ombak yang terdengar samar-samar, cuaca yang semakin cerah, dan cangkir-cangkir yang sudah kosong. Sasuke hanya diam dan melarutkan diri dalam pikiran. Sementara Sai menatap jauh ke arah laut dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Hidup itu memang menjenuhkan. Kalau boleh Sasuke akui, dia sudah lama jenuh dengan hidupnya. Benar, dia jenuh. Dia jenuh dan jenuh. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh kalau kau merasa jenuh meski kau memiliki apa yang kau mau, kan?

Sasuke mengambil napas, ikut menatap ke arah laut biru. "Aku bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan kejenuhan akan berakhir?"

Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Sebuah tatapan keheranan, tatapan yang meraba-raba, dan tatapan yang dipusatkan padanya. Sasuke menunggu. Tapi meski waktu bergulir cukup lama dan tatapan itu belum sirna, sebuah pertanyaan tidak kunjung datang.

Sepasang mata Sasuke bergerak, memerangkap sepasang mata lain yang masih menatapnya dengan sama. _Ah, benar._ Sasuke menghela napas panjang. _Aku juga meraba-raba, sekian lama, dan tidak menemukan apa-apa._

"Lalu?"

Sebuah pertanyaan atas pertanyaan yang Sasuke lemparkan beberapa waktu yang lalu akhirnya datang. Pertanyaan Sasuke nyaris saja menguap.

Sepasang bahu terangkat. "Kautahu, akan ada waktu bagi kejenuhan untuk disudahi. Selalu."

Sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak berharap banyak. Tapi respons yang diberikan Sai adalah anggukan kepala dan sebuah jawaban singkat, "Aku tahu."

Lalu diam lagi. Sasuke sendiri masih mencari-cari, berusaha menemukan sesuatu. Ia menggali lebih dalam dari sepasang mata yang menatapnya lurus-lurus. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ia mencoba meneliti dirinya sendiri. Tapi sama saja, ia tidak menemukan sesuatu juga.

Hubungannya dengan Sai baik-baik saja. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, menikmati kopi atau teh atau cokelat atau es krim bersama, menonton film, mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik, bertaruh untuk pertandingan sepak bola atau basket atau bisbol, dan mereka bahkan berlibur bersama. Hubungan mereka normal dan sama seperti yang lainnya. Lancar dan baik.

Sasuke selalu memikirkannya, sepanjang waktu yang ia punya, apakah hubungan yang mereka bangun itu menjenuhkan? Sai tidak membuatnya jenuh. Ia nyaman dan bahagia.

"Jadi, Sasuke?"

Satu napas panjang diambil lamat-lamat. "Kita sama-sama tahu, Sai," balas Sasuke singkat.

Dan Sai mengangguk lagi. "Benar."

Perubahan suasana memang bisa terjadi dengan cepat. Tapi yang ini rasanya terlalu cepat. Benar-benar terlalu cepat.

Lalu kursi berderit panjang. Keduanya sama-sama bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan.

Dua cangkir kosong tergeletak diam di atas meja. Sepasang mata Sasuke mengikuti Sai yang berjalan di atas setapak-setapak yang menggiring keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Ada suara ombak yang samar-samar terdengar. Juga aroma musim panas yang menyengat.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia membereskan meja, membawa dua cangkir kosong ke dalam rumah. Yang terjadi barusan tidak terlalu mengagetkan, tapi tetap saja Sasuke merasa kebingungan. Hubungannya dengan Sai selalu lancar. Maka ia sudah tahu, ketika memutuskan berpisah, pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar pula.

Tangan yang saling berjabatan dan sebuah ucapan terima kasih sederhana.

Berpisah itu sederhana. Dalam kasus Sasuke dan Sai, berpisah adalah kasus yang sangat sederhana.

 **.**

Cangkir teh lavendel itu masih separuh isinya. Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan saksama. Air teh di dalam cangkir begitu tenang, tidak beriak. Kali ini benar-benar memantulkan wajah Sasuke sedikit lebih jelas. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh cangkir itu. Sudah dingin. Tehnya pasti sudah dingin.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap ke arah langit musim panas lagi. Lucu sekali, ia masih teringat dengan kenangan musim panasnya yang sudah lalu itu. Tapi perpisahannya dengan Sai pun terasa lucu.

Ah, benar. Berpisah itu memang lucu. Untuk kasus Sasuke, berpisah itu terlalu lucu, sampai-sampai Sasuke sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ada sebentuk rasa, sesuatu yang seperti telah meledak dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang telah meninggalkan luka yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya. Sasuke mencibir. Padahal ia sendiri yang menarik pelatuk. Ia sendiri yang memancing percakapan dan mencipta keputusan untuk berpisah.

Semuanya terlalu lucu. Bahkan tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

 _Mengapa dulu kau tidak bertanya dan hanya mengangguk, lalu bilang bahwa kau tahu?_

Musim panas masih panjang. Sasuke harus melewatinya. Semusim panas yang cerah tanpa Sai. Seperti itulah musim panas yang selalu dilaluinya semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Musim panas yang tidak menyenangkan.

Sasuke bangkit, membereskan meja, dan membawa dua cangkir bersamanya—satu cangkir yang memang sudah kosong dan cangkir yang masih menyisakan setengah teh lavendel. Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke mendengarkan dengan hati-hati. Mendengarkan bunyi debur ombak yang samar-samar sekaligus aroma musim panas yang menyengat—dan dingin.

Sasuke tersenyum. Setengah linglung.

 _Bermusim-musim panas sudah terlewati dan cangkirmu masih saja kosong._

Kaki Sasuke melangkah lagi. Meninggalkan dua kursi dan satu meja diguyur matahari musim panas.

Sasuke tahu, entah sebanyak apa pun pertanyaannya, tidak akan pernah ada jawaban yang datang. Sasuke sangat tahu tentang itu. Tapi ia selalu bertanya-tanya, karena ada satu pertanyaan yang menggelitik.

 _Musim panas kali ini,_

 _bagaimana kabarmu, Sai?_

* * *

 **Catatan** :

Semangat buat pengurus SasuSaiLIFE! Ah, ini maaf banget saya bikinnya ngebut dan nekat dipublikasi begini. Senang bisa ikut menyumbang buat _event_ ini.

Makasih buat Ken yang seliweran di beranda _facebook_ dengan bawa-bawa _event_ ini yang akhirnya berhasil bikin saya merasa berdosa dan terhantui. Ya dan jadilah fanfiksi ini. (Halo, Ken! Hohoho.)

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik!

Salam,

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
